


Code Persona

by MamanSofia



Category: Code Lyoko, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I hope this turns out swell, Romance, Some people appear later but are big still, The PTs are the Code Lyoko Gang, kawakami is the cool coach substitute, we all know who Xana is lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: So what if the Phantom Thieves and Friends instead found the computer with Code Lyoko? What if they were normal teens?





	1. Chapter 1

I HOPE TO GET CHAPTER 1 OUT BY NEXT WEEK BUT I STILL GOTTA STUDY FOR AN EXAM AND TEST, SO I DIDNT WANNA FORGET(Plus I do want feed back on all who see this! Cool idea? Dunb idea?)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda just a small introduction into the opening + Update

Author Note: Hey hey! Finally it’s here! Hopefully close to when I started this, MAN OH MAN HAS THIS BEEN FOREVER IN THE MAKING! 

So update on my life!! I actually just finished two 8 week courses which took a considerable amount of time near the end. One only had 3 exams(but was a core requirement) and the other was my english cass(I had like 7-8 papers of various sizes!) plus my other two classes! Very sorry this was late, but hey I’m back now with this kinda super mini update lol.

Now onto the story!!!

~~~~~~  
Ren sighed as he tapped his pencil on his desk. Staring blankly ahead as his english teacher prattled on about some old english author named Charles Dickens. His boarding school having started up a month ago, lazily Ren scanned the classroom looking past the two brunettes in the next row and locking eyes with his blonde friend Ryuji, who like Ren was slowly dozing off into Neverland. Glancing forward at a soft tap on his desk Ren’s grey eyes made contact with the aqua marine of the blonde in front of him. Raising an eyebrow he smirked as he tilted his head towards Ryuji a silent laugh tremoring through him as the blonde girl threw a pen towards his friend causing the teacher to turn around and scold the sleeping teen.

“Ann, that was mean and amazing...think we could do it again?”

The now named Ann grinned as she lightly shook her head sending silver blonde hair across her shoulders and slightly brushing his face a teasing light in her eyes as she winked; before turning around as the teacher finally stopped scolding their blonde friend on how he was going to ruin his future and be kicked from this “prestigious high level institution ” Ren snorted as he heard the last part. Shujin boarding academy was anything but high level, and definitely not prestigious there was nothing prestigious about a school in the woods. Groaning lightly at his book he put his head in his hands as he stared out onto the large soccer field where numerous teens could be seen running and talking. 

Time seemed to draw for a while before finally the shriek of the old cooper bell resulted in all but our three heroes racing from the room chattering with their friends. 

Stretching his arms above his head as he yawned Ryuiji spoke “Think Fu-ah-Taba is outta class yet?”

Shrugging Ren slung his bag over his shoulder; leaning in one motion and plucking Ann’s from its place on the floor winking at Ann as he stood. Sighing reluctantly Ann gave a small grin at her boyfriends antics before her brows furrowed in thought.   
“I think she said she was out of class today, but I know she was gone by the time I left for this class. ”

Walking out of the building the three made their way across the campus grounds each stopping abruptly as a flashing of orange hair ran past and into the wooded area surrounding them. Inhaling sharply Ren glanced back at his friends before each took off in a sharp flurry of movement Ryuji pulling ahead of them as his long legs carried him further than Ren who was still carrying two bags and Ann who was not as athletic as the two in front of her. Watching as Ryuji entered the woods the duo stopped as laughter filtered from the bleachers.

Seeing the brunette striding towards them Ren felt a cold drop of something that felt like rage filled his being. Forcing a wave of calm over his face he took two large strides towards the girl before speaking. His tone barely concealed his anger.

“Mika. What. Did You. Do” Ren felt more than heard as Ann come up behind him laying a soothing hand on his arm. Taking a deep breath he glared at Mika.

Smirking cruelly the girl-Mika smirked “Why Ren what makes you think I did anything?”

Scowling Ren crossed his arms. Ann beside him equally as upset but trying to keep calm. “Because when someone gets hurt. It always comes back to you. You’re a bully, and everyone knows that” 

Mika let out a laugh as she raised her eyebrows. “Am I? Because last I checked it was your girlfriend who bullied people, at least that’s what the teachers thought” Mika smirked once more a dark look in her brown eyes as spat the word girlfriend like poison. 

Ren broke eye contact as he took Ann’s smaller hand in his own. “You’re right MY girlfriend. We both know she didn’t cause that incident. I don’t know what you said to Futaba, but leave us alone” finishing his rant Ren took a deep breath before he led Ann away with a mutterance of finding the others.


End file.
